janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive England/Telepath Units
In hive England each Telepath Unit is structured the same. Wild Bees is Amber's term for anyone that is showing detrimental or anti social behavior that will harm others or the hive. "...we may not get to one before the wild bee injures or kills someone. That means an emergency response, to locate and apprehend the target before more people get hurt.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 58). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Senior Administrators Are responsible for staffing and the day to day running of the unit. Are selected and imprinted to be a replacement parent for the telepath. Candidates are chosen to be over-protective by nature, and imprinted with a crippling mass of reasons why a telepath must be kept safe and cosseted. There primary role is to ensure the mental and physical well being of the telepath so are imprinted as both consular and doctor for the telepath. They supervise all departments that do not fall under the Operations groups which includes Maintenance and Medical, among others. Tactical Commander Tactical Commander is in charge of the actual unit operations. The operation teams report to the Tactical Commander. Tactical Team ''A Tactical Commander is imprinted with every type of tactical role, and needs to have a functional level of ability at all of them, which is one reason suitable candidates are so rare and valuable. Tactical team members specialize in a specific area though.Edwards, Janet. Borderline (Hive Mind Book 4) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Analyzes the information that liaison provides it for a whole range of early warning signs. Things like complaints about unsociable behavior or harassment, patterns of suspicious accidents, or outbreaks of vandalism. If the behavor is not long established then they will arrange for a nosy team to intercept the person and warn them about their behavior. If the Tactical Commanders decide an area needs checking. The telepath will go out with the Strike team, and identify the target wild bee among all the tame ones. Liaison Team ''“Liaison invents unfortunate accidents to cover up such incidents. That’s better than having others tempted to copy the actions of a wild bee. Better than having a hundred million people living in fear.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (pp. 58-59). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Collect data and co-ordinate unit operations with the rest of the Hive. Monitors the Hive, feeding information to the tactical team. Responsible for all communications during emergency and check runs. If the telepath is going out on a check run or if an incident is in progress, then liaison get data on the area, evacuate bystanders if appropriate, and tell creative lies to cover up what’s happening. Strike Team Characterstics of members: * Are risk takers and rule breakers * Are chosen for their ability to adjust rapidly to situations. * member will have crossed at least four zone bulkheads on their Freedom Day Characterstics of Strike Team Leaders: * All of the above, except will have crossed far more significant boundaries on their Freedom Day than just the physical ones between zones.Edwards, Janet. Hurricane (Hive Mind Book 3), Chapter 4. Kindle Edition. Strike team go in on emergency runs when there is an active incident, most of the time with the telepath. When the telepath is present, the Strike team will divide into two groups. * Chase team will go after the target. * Bodyguard team will keep the telepath safe from trouble. All of the strike team members are imprinted with keeping the Telepah safe at all times, but the Strike Team Leader it is imprinted a bit more forcefully. The Strike Team leader is also in charge of unit security. There are two strike teams, A and B, usually each at 20 people, plus a Deputy Commander for each team. References Category:Hive World